The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying handguns. More particularly, this invention pertains to a holster for concealing a handgun while carried within an article worn by a user. As is known in the art, holsters are utilized to carry handguns. If the handgun user has the appropriate government license, a handgun user often desires to carry the handgun in a convenient place while concealing the handgun. Unfortunately, prior art holster designs are cumbersome and place a lawful handgun user at a distinct disadvantage in emergency self-defense situations.
The first problem with many prior art holster designs is that the handgun gets caught in the holster material when the handgun is being drawn. This causes the holster to be pulled out with the handgun. Cumbersome hooks and adhesive substances have been used in these holsters to prevent the holster from being pulled out when drawing the handgun but these solutions are not reliable and often do not work.
Second, prior art holster designs often do a poor job of concealing the handgun when the holster is being carried in articles worn by the user. Often, those unfamiliar and unaccustomed to handguns are intimidated and avoid social contact with the carrier. Also, if a robber or thief discovers that the user is carrying a handgun during a robbery, the thief may be more likely to use violent or even deadly tactics against the user. Finally, handgun safety is also an issue when holsters with handguns are inserted into pockets and purses. While prior art trigger retention mechanisms exist, they are often cumbersome and impractical for using in emergency situations.
What is needed, then, is a reliable and safe holster design that allows the handgun to be drawn without pulling out the holster.